


No Matter What Happens

by Azhwi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Brother Feels, Developing Relationships, Multi, No Incest, Slow Burn, Wordcount: 100, perfect drabble, will add as fic develops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhwi/pseuds/Azhwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always been the two of them against whatever the world throws at them. Always has been, always will be.<br/>But perpetually being there for each other doesn't mean they can't have individual lives!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inquiring Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LosttotheHoping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosttotheHoping/gifts).



> Drabble challenge with the wonderful Lost. Who knows where this is gonna go.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters of FMA belong to their creators, who unfortunately do not include me.

Through billowing dust and echoing silence, a hail of granite pattered down. Then came the larger chunks.

Leaning back from the deadly barrage, the armoured figure miserably contemplated the debris littering the once pristine wooden floor. Sheltered under a hastily constructed roof, he had only to endure the dust and the mutterings of his brother behind him.

“You just had to ask, didn’t you?” A distinct clap followed by a sharp whistle as blade split air, and the bindings on his wrists parted.

Leather and metal creaked, powdered stone forced further into joints and buckles, as he turned. “Sorry, brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caught off guard for my own challenge. Laugh it up, Lost, I'm gonna catch up!
> 
> BTW, if you don't feel like reading tiny chapters, hit the "Entire Work" button. It's a designer gift to drabble readers everywhere.


	2. Obligatory Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-mission reports are Ed's responsibility. Unfortunately.

As always, Mustang didn’t blink as his door banged open, merely raised a brow. Ed didn’t care anymore. Between Ed’s mismatched footsteps, Al’s louder set, and the teasing their arrival had generated, the colonel would be an idiot not to know exactly who had just shown up.

“What a fucking waste of time.”

He tossed his report at Mustang’s desk and flopped down into the embrace of soft leather cushions. Groaning, he stretched out and closed his eyes. _Ahhh_...

“Amazing. You fit perfectly.”

“Hey! Who are you calling so small as to be a speck of dirt on the furniture?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan is to bounce between the two brothers' POVs every other chapter.  
> But you know what they say about plans.


	3. Current Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al catches up with Hawkeye.

Out in the bullpen, Al traded glances with Havoc as a grumbling Breda tossed a coin at Falman. Muffled through the door, Ed's sharp jabs and the Colonel's drawling tones continued on.

"It's good to be back," Al said to Hawkeye, as he accepted a sheaf of papers from her. "Did we miss anything?"

Sweeping her gaze over the rest of the office, she nodded. "There was an attempt on the Fuhrer's life two weeks ago--" Her eyes cut back to Al at his gasp. "He's fine, don't worry; the double took the shot and the guards caught the assassins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late, but not out of the running just yet! And there's even a threat of plot!   
> And a possible OC! ( _Oh no!_ )


End file.
